


TURN IT DOWN

by RoselineSmith



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, its basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: “I came up to your apartment to ask you to turn down your music and have quieter sex."A gift to Fenix, one of the best people in the world!





	TURN IT DOWN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenix_Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix_Page/gifts).



Logan lived in a four story apartment building with his apartment being on the second floor. It was a relatively nice place and Logan had made it home.

It was right near the high school that he taught at. He had a king size bed in the bedroom as well as a large walk in closet and en-suite bathrooms. His apartment was one of the more expensive ones in the complex. It was supposed to be a two bedroom but he used his second bedroom as an office, his laptop sitting on his desk and graded papers in their neat stacks. 

 _Hand those back soon_. He reminded himself as he walked by, heading into the kitchen, which was spaciously designed to include a breakfast bar, large fridge and an almost industrial sized oven. 

Logan got himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge before stepping into the spacious living room, it was decorated modern, with black furniture and white pillows along with a white blanket draped over the back of the couch. Bookshelves lined the walls and were crowded with books and a large glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room. He turned and walked down the hall back to his bedroom to watch a movie before bed. 

There was a crashing noise from upstairs and he remembered, the new tenant was moving in to the apartment above him. How nice it would have been if the apartment had remained empty. 

\--

It had been a few weeks since the new tenant had moved in and Logan had enough of the constant noise, the distractions from furniture moving around above him at all hours of the day and night as well as the extremely loud emo music that played every night. Has the person never heard of headphones?!

Logan felt more irritable then normal. He just wanted to sink into his seat or into bed and relax for the next two weeks.

He was just glad it was heading into Christmas break because he didn't think he could take another day with those kids while he had to deal with the new tenant. 

He had even tried to make a complaint to the landlord but they didn't seem to have done anything about the constant loud noise.

Logan got home from work and he dropped his bag off in his office, he had a bit of marking to do over the break but he knew he would have to put up some kind of Christmas decorations because his best friend Patton and Patton's son Thomas, would be coming over on Christmas day. So he dug the Christmas decorations out of the closet and he set up the pre-lit tree and he decorated it with ornaments. 

He ordered takeout, put on a documentary about the evolution of Christmas mythology and ate while he watched. It was around 11:30pm by the time he was finished and he got up, showered before he went to his room to lay down and sleep.

Logan had just closed his eyes when he heard it. The first notes of I'm not okay [I promise] by My Chemical Romance and he groaned loudly, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow.

EVERY SINGLE NIGHT.

He groaned, though something was new tonight, there was a banging noise against the wall, and he realized what it was made his blood curdle and the feeling of him wanting to vomit. 

The person above him.

Was.

Having.

Sex.

Logan huffed softly, shaking his head, he couldn't do it. He stood up and he made his way to his closet, grabbing every day clothes and changing out of his Pajama's to head upstairs.

He was exhausted, but he climbed the set of stairs and he found the door to the apartment located just next to his. He knocked.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

No one answered.

He knocked a third time and the door must not have been closed properly because it popped open.

Logan didn't think it was appropriate for him to just be walking around his neighbor's home but he hoped, if they were busy, he would get their attention and then they could solve this whole business.

He stepped inside, knocking on the wall for a moment as he looked around. "Hello?" He called out before he realized, apart from how dark it was, the apartment was very similar to his own.

Logan took the time to glance around, there was canvas set up in the living room, where Logan had a secondary couch, there was an easel, where his own coffee table sat the tenant had a wooden table that was covered in paint. Dried canvas sat leaning against the wall, and as much as Logan wanted to thumb through them, he decided against it. Stepping around the living room, he glanced at the kitchen, it was similar in layout but slightly smaller. 

Logan turned and walked down the hallway, taking note of the lack of pictures as well as the lack of holiday decorations. When he stopped, taking in the lack of a second door in the hallway meant that this was a single bedroom apartment.

He walked to the bedroom door and went to knock on it, though it pushed open and he was greeted with a site he didn't realize he was going to get.

A young male, maybe two or three years younger then himself, had his music playing and he was jumping up and down on his bed with only his underwear on.

Logan cleared his throat and hit pause on the iPod doc that sat near the door and he rushed forward, catching the young male who fell off the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" Virgil exclaimed as he was stood up and he took a few steps away from Logan, blindly grabbing for something he could use as a weapon if the need arose.

Logan's eyes widened at Virgil's blind grab for a weapon, tensing up as he raised his hands and shook his head, "I am your neighbor, I live in the apartment below you." He bit his lip for a moment, taking a hesitant step towards Virgil. "I did not mean to startle you, I came up here to ask you to turn down your music and to have quieter sex... but it turns out that you've been jumping up and down on the bed in your underwear and listening to your music alone."

Virgil blushed and ducked his head for a moment. "Sorry, I'll try not to be so loud." He said, stepping away and grabbing the robe off the closet door, putting it on as he looked over at the other. Self consciousness was a part of his anxiety that he could never get rid of. He only felt comfortable alone and he was definitely not alone right now. 

Logan nodded, frowning for a moment, looking at the way that Virgil held himself, the fact there were no Christmas decorations in the apartment. "Do you celebrate the holidays?"

Virgil shrugged softly, "Never got to in the past, but I guess, celebrating Christmas with someone could be fun..."

Logan bit his lower lip, "Well, if you would like to come over on Christmas Eve, I am celebrating with a friend on Christmas Day but I am free on Christmas Eve to celebrate, if you wish to not be alone..."

Virgil nodded, "Thanks. I'd like that..." He said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 _Well, I guess I'm not going to be alone this Christmas_. Virgil thought before his mind raced,  _Oh no, that means I have to get a present for him._

\---

On Christmas Eve, Logan invited Virgil into his home, they ate the store bought meal that Logan had purchased on his way home, they watched the Nightmare before Christmas and exchanged presents. Logan got Virgil a pair of noise cancelling headphones for him to use instead of the speakers and Virgil got Logan a gift card to the bookstore. 


End file.
